


A fallen knights shame

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Oral, Public Sex, Rap, Rough Sex, chastity devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Cinder was a futa of action she took what she wanted and she got what she wanted and she wanted a Jaune Arc to have her children!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A fallen knights shame

**Author's Note:**

> M preg com!

Cinder Fall was a complicated futa. She took what she wanted and she got what she needed. There was nothing that she would not do to accomplish her goals. She was a force of nature when it came down to it and she was going to be damned if she did not know what to do when she was given a golden goose right before her very eyes!  
Then why do I hesitate!? Why do I pause right before I do what I must? Why must I feel frustrated like this!? What is wrong with me? Why am I stopping? Cinder thought as she pulled back her bow, blue eyes looked back at her as Jaune glared. The adorable femboi of Beacon looked up at the futa that towered over him on the tower. Jaune was going to die, Ruby was on her back beaten by Cinder, Pyrrha was half dead looking on in horror as Cinder drew back her bow to end Jaune's life. 

"Jaune! Please... no..." Pyrrha said weakly as Jaune cried Cinder felt a hand grip at her heart. She knew what she had to do. She knew she had to kill all of them but at the same time...

Why do I not want to kill you? Why do I want to protect and breed you instead? Why do I want to get you pregnant, you dumb male!? Cinder though not sure why she felt maternal desires toward Jaune, she knew futa could knock up both males and females with little to no effort but it was rare for most males to be knocked up unless the futa really liked him. Cinder cried as she loosened her bowstring and fired hard right at Jaune's head! The bow loosed with a whizz of air as she let go with a powerful attack!

Fit! Jaune winced but there was nothing, no pain no blood he was alive? Jaune looked up as the arrow had struck him? No, it had not struck him at all. She had missed?

"You missed?" Jaune asked half shocked half confused and in denial about what he had just seen. Cinder paused as she took a deep breath. She rolled her eyes her golden eyes rolled in her head as she inhaled.   
"No. No Jaune I do not miss. I do what I do because I must. 

And sometimes because I want to and I never ever miss my shot." She said as the arrow began to melt. Jaune gulped as the arrow melted into a strange flowing golden-like substance that flowed down and went over his body, when the golden liquid touched his clothes or armor they disintegrated. 

His clothes vanished as the strange metallic liquid spread out over his body making him gulp as he was soon laid bare on top of the tower. His massive fat ass was so large that it pushed up his lower side at such an angle it was easily noticeable. Jaune gulped as his tiny four-inch boi clit shivered into the air of the tower. 

Jaune looked up and blushed as the strange metallic-like substance traced along his skin marking his flesh tenderly. It was like small kisses were being placed all over Jaune's body as the marking of Cinder's crest the arrow piercing the shield was placed on his chest.

"What are you doing!?" Jaune shouted not sure what the hell was going on as Cinder licked her lips her massive foot and a half of thick futa dick began to rise in her skirt tent as she licked her lips with pure lust radiating in her eyes. 

"I am marking and securing my property." Cinder said as the strange liquid finished marking Jaune with her sigil before devouring his socks and shoes leaving him fully and completely naked his body shivering as he gulped.   
"W-what do you mean marking and securing? What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Jaune asked before he let out a gasp as the metallic substance reached his dick! Jaune let out a squeak of fear and shock as the metallic substance wrapped around his dick and left only his balls hanging out. Jaune's dick was fully encased in a rapidly cooling metallic cage. A chastity cage put on his dick as Jaune gasped.  
"You can't do this! You need the state's approval to cage a male-"  
"Jaune I don't know how slow you are but let me be blunt to you. I like you. And I want you. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way your dick is going in chastity and no there is not a key to it."  
"But then how do I get out of it!?" Jaune asked as Cinder let out a low and deep laugh.   
"That's the trick. You don't." She said before quickly as she could another two arrows were fired into the ground. Two arrows landed on both sides of his head, they two once more broke down to molten liquid before they went below and beneath Jaune's head and shot him up!  
"AH!" Jaune cried out before Cinder moved her crotch guard. Her skirt flying up as Jaune was forced to deep throat her cock in one smooth motion!  
"Oh, goddess!" Cinder said as she came at once! Her massive cock was no match for the great smooth velvety hell of Jaune's mouth gripped down onto the dick of the futa. Jaune was forced down onto her cock, his mouth surging as he felt his belly forcibly pumped with thick futa cum! Jaune screamed as a full gallon was forcibly pumped right down into his guts!

Cinder's orgasm only made her dick harder, her dick was already hard as rock now it was like tempered metal. She came hard as she gripped the back of his head not stopping her brutal face fucking as she began to slam her hips back and forth to Jaune's head as she began to break in his throat!

"Oh dear Salem you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this to you! You were just such a tease!" Cinder shouted as she began to face fuck Jaune as hard as she could! Jaune was gagging, choking on her cock his own boi clit, unable to get harder as it was sealed in an oddly comfortable but fully restrictive chastity cage! Jaune choked and gagged on that thick futa cock was fully destroying his boi bole! His mouth pushed to the absolute limit to take her dick and still stay in one piece as she fucked him raw!  
"Oh god you are so tight! You are just going to keep making me cum aren't you, you damn slut!? If I had known that you were so good at sucking my dick I would have never waited as long as I did for this moment!" Cinder hissed as her melon sized balls slapped into the base of Jaune's chin! Her dick really got down into his mouth making an unholy bulge appear in his throat as she raped him!  
"YOU! YOU STOP THAT! YOU STOP BEING MEAN TO MY FRIEND RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes closed injured by the quick arrow shots that Cinder had delivered to her before. Ruby pointed at Cinder blood flowing from her eyes as she glared death at her.  
"You leave my friend alone!"  
"Oh shut up Red! You lost your chance at this mouth pussy when you did not claim him for yourself! Now he belongs to me and I am going to rape him until I have fully molded every damn hole in his body into nothing but a cum dump for me! By the time that I finish I will have broken the mind of this boi into becoming nothing but my living cum pet do you hear me!?" Cinder shouted as Ruby let out another whimper, her body shaking trembling with rage and sorrow at what was happening to the best friend the futa had ever had!  
"You can't do this! Jaune is a person! Not just some living condom for you to use when you feel like!"  
"Well, I guess that is where we disagree! A male has one purpose! To get pregnant and bear the superior children of futas that choose him as worthy for their dicks!" Cinder said as she came again this time it was too much! She came hard and her cum rose up in Jaune's guts! His blue eyes went wild with shock and pain as her cum rose into his throat! Filling out and filtering past the mass of futa cock that was blocking and choking him only to force their way up to and out of his nose and mouth! Jaune's nose and mouth exploded with thick hot futa seed making his eyes roll up into the back of his head as Cinder's last nut pumped the boi past the point of no return! Cinder pulled out her dick still cumming as Jaune vomited up all of her cum onto his guts! Jaune's mouth almost burst as it exploded into a deluge of regurgitated futa baby batter as he let out a low moan of pleasure and pain as Cinder slapped her dick to his face. Making sure to force him to kiss her dick as she licked her lips.

"Now that is a good sight. You all covered with cum, my dick making you part those thick lips of yours. You are such a slut that I don't know what you thought about coming here. Going to an academy of the strongest, most aggressive and hung futas? I bet you were just asking to be raped! I bet you got fucked so hard on a daily basis that you never walked in a straight line huh?"  
"I-'m a virgin!" Jaune gagged, gagging through the cum deluge from his mouth as Cinder raised an eyebrow at him. A thin snaky smile crept its way across her lip as Jaune felt more of that strange metal creep behind his back making a sort of pillow? Jaune paused as the thing seemed to make a support for his neck moving away from any rough pieces of rock and making a genuinely comfortable resting spot that fully cradled his head and neck making him blink twice in shock.

"Well then now that is a surprise. A slut that is a virgin? Now I have seen everything. But either way, let's make sure that we take care of that why don't we?" Cinder asked as Jaune felt his legs shoot up! Cinder did not waste any time as she aligned her dick to his night tight and very tiny most importantly small boi pussy as her thick turgid futa dick head pushed against it more of her near molten futa cum acting as lubricating for his ass made him gasp!

"What... what are you going to do to me?" Jaune asked as she laughed a low and sensuous tone from her face. 

"Oh why Jaune I am going to fuck you. That is what I am going to do to you. I do hope you enjoy it. Because I assure you that I am going to enjoy this very much. Then again even if you don't I'm not doing this for you." Cinder said as she grinned like a predator bout to devour her prey!

I am doing this for the both of us. She thought before she slammed her dick into his ass! Jaune let out a shriek of pain and pleasure as his prostate was hammered! Jaune felt like the wind was knocked out of his lungs as he got fucked by Cinder in a hard mating press position!

"No! Wait please stop-MPPHGGR!?" Jaune's cries for mercy were silenced by a kiss from the demon futa as she locked lips with him! Jaune groaned as he was fucked and kissed hard!  
Oh my goddess! He is so fucking beautiful! I love him! I love him! I FUCKING LOVE HIM! I WANT YOU TO BE PREGNANT! TAKE MY SPERM! HAVE MY BABIES! LET ME MAKE YOU A MOTHER! Cinder thought her obsession with Jaune hitting a crescendo as she stole his first time! Cinder's hips slammed in and out of Jaune's, her balls smacking against that soft feminine ass and making sure to tan it red as she bred him raw! Jaune muted shrieks of pain and pleasure reached Ruby's ears as the temporarily blind futa began to scream out at them.   
"HEY! Wait! What do you think you are doing to him!? Stop this! Stop this! STop this right now! Please... please stop this! Jaune is my friend! You can't just hurt him like this! I... I love him!" Ruby shouted as she tried to move but her legs trapped under rubble and her weapon, her precious Crescent Rose out of reach, she was powerless to do anything as Cinder raped her best friend in front of her! Cinder for her part did not even recognize the screams of Ruby, she was so lost in hammering in and out hollowing out Jaune's delicious boi pussy that she really did not care what Ruby said or did. She was not here for her, she was here to cum balls deep in the bitch and make him her breeding bitch for the rest of her life!  
TAKE IT! Fucking take my cum and let me make you a mom! Cinder thought as she came hard right into his ass! Jaune screamed as he felt it! Cinder's dick might as well have been a volcano going off inside of him! Jaune screamed out as he was bred! His body not taking well to the deluge of futa cum that was shooting deep into his body! He did not know what was going to happen to him as he saw flashes of orange and white flash before his mind. His body shook in fear and terror, he knew he was going to get pregnant.   
That was just too much cum for it not to happen! Cinder had knocked him up and from the way she was talking the worst was yet to cum, as Cinder seemed more than intent on keeping Jaune as her own and not just leaving him ashamed and debased on the top of the tower!  
"Please... let him go. Take me instead. I volunteer in his place."   
"Oh please!" Cinder broke her kiss with her woman was she growled, Nikos was still alive, and as much as she wanted to kill her then and there she knew it would break Jaune's little heart if she did so.  
Really! Men have such weak hearts! It is why they need futa to protect them! She thought as she growled.

"This male belongs to me! If you wanted him you should have pounced! But as of now, Jaune Arc is now my property!" Cinder shouted at Pyrrha she was furious that the wench thought that her pathetic loose holes should belong to her! Cinder's dick would not debase itself slamming into holes as loose and wretchedly soft as hers! 

Cinder had standards dammit! And the only one to ever experience her dick was currently cock drunk from being knocked up by it. And that was only because she had came so hard after saving up all of cum for a month she knew that she had to give Jaune all the cum the little but slut deserved! And then some extra for good will. Cinder was going to make the world know that Jaune Arc was her and hers alone in terms of preperty and she did not care who she had to fuck, kill, steal, or violate in other ways to do it!   
"You keep you loose holes over there where I can't see them Nikos. I am going to fuck Jaune all day and night and there is nothing that you can do about it!" She said as Cinder backed off as the sounds of massive flapping wings filled the air as the Grimm dragon she summoned finally came back. The massive humanoid dragon with I cup breasts and a dick two feet soft with an ass for months and killer hips landed Cinder walked to the futa beast. Her new cock sock bouncing up and down on her dick wailing helplessly into the night as it happened.   
"Pyrrha!"  
"Jaune!?"  
"Ruby please help!"  
"Jaune no! Don't hurt what is mine!" Ruby said as Cinder leaned in licking Jaune's ear as she purred.   
"Do not worry about those beneath you Jaune. They would never have gotten you pregnant as I can so just stay the course and get used to being my condom!" Cinder said as the Grimm futa beast let them mount her back looking at Jaune with a hungry look before flying off into the night leaving Ruby and Pyrrha in tears as the monster left with Jaune still horribly impaled on Cinder's dick to flap off into the night sky.  
\-----  
"My my Cinder I knew that you had a penchant for the dramatic. But I never thought that you would be like this." Salem said as she nodded. She knew that it was one thing to become a maiden and burn down a hunter academy to the ashes but to fuck and claim a male on national tv? Now that was something that she did not think even Cinder lacked the base humanity to do, she was thoroughly impressed.   
"I did what I knew was best. I was tired of beating around the bush. I want what is mine and I will take it by force if need be." Cinder said as Salem laughed Jaune was on his hands and knees too scared to speak as the beautiful futa with a horse cock with such a nasty flare that he wanted to faint just from looking at it. The massive futa dick was easy a three-foot boy breaking, Jaune saw the wicked hooks that had once been normal barbs poking out and while most barbs would only make males feel pleasure rather than pain, Jaune could not see those barbs doing anything but causing pure agony to him if she decided to try to breed him.   
"And not only did you do that my child. You made sure to broadcast it on live tv? You broadcasted it on live television to everyone on Remnant! I dare say his family stating an open channel offer of surrender of their anti-Grimm mercenary activities for the safe return of their only male was touching. In a pathetic sort of way."  
"The Arc family had a chance to join us and they failed. This is the price that they pay for their foolishness."

  
"Don't talk about them!" Jaune hissed and regretted it the second he spoke. Salem looked at him her blood-red eyes that reminded him of burning coals locked onto him before a small smile crept on her face.   
"Now my, what is this? You have that Arc spirit in you? I like that. Cinder must be aware that the quality of the male directly reflects on the futa that claimed him. Cinder dear?"  
"Yes ma'am?" Cinder asked to hope that Jaune did not offend Salem in any way because that would more than likely mean his quick and imminent death. And death by her Grimm cock asphyxiation was no way to die. Not even for her enemies did Cinder wish that fate on.   
"Break it for me will you?" Salem asked as she snapped her fingers as Cinder paused. 

  
"Break what ma'am?"  
"Why his spirit of course. What else? Now hold onto something hard. Because this might sting a bit."   
"What will ah!?" Cinder screamed out in pain as she felt her body wracked in pain! She doubled down covered in pain as she felt strange energy wrap and warp through her crotch!  
"My queen?! What are you doing to me?!"

  
"Giving you an upgrade my child. I do know that it must hurt at this point but you also must see that when it comes down to it for one nothing ventured, nothing gained. And two? Nothing worth doing is easy or pain free." Salem said licking her lips as Cinder cried out n pain! Little did she know the pain she felt was her balls being changed and converted, her balls grew to nearly the size of beach balls. Her body shook with pain as her massive balls swelled up and shook heavily. She knew that something was off but her dick grew!? Strange black barbs formed on it as it became a monstrosity of a cock! Much like her mistresses, Cinder was gifted a Grim cock and balls! She gave her body a smirk even as pain that could break her mind coursed through her she did not stop it or fight back as she knew it was just as Salem had said. Nothing worth doing was easy and this was worth doing.  
\------  
"Well, I can't say that it is a failure. If that helps." The futa doctor said Wats looked down at the sight before her the foot of cock in her pants hard as a rock as Cinder nodded. Petting a small Grimm dragon futa that had come from her male as the small futa beast whimpered to Cinder. Licking her sides as Cinder gave it a sigh.   
"Not now your daddy is busy making you some more siblings ok?" Cinder asked as-  
"Oh god! Please! Please stop! My ass! It can't take it! It hurts!" Jaune screamed as the futa dragon began to slam him harder and harder! The monster was plowing into Jaune making him scream like a slut as the full three feet of Grimm cock began to turn him inside out! Jaune screamed out in pain and some pleasure his boi clit still shaking in the permanent chastity cage that was forced onto him as the Grimm pounded him in the missionary position! 

The massive Grimm knot that lodged itself right into Jaune's ass making his eyes roll up into the back of his head as he was fucked long and hard by the beast! The monster slammed into him making him scream out in pleasure and pain as it bred him again and again!

THe monster licked its lips it had no idea why the leader and matriarch had gifted it this fine male breeding hole for its personal use. It thought the matriarch would have been certain to get him as her personal breeding stock of her own! 

THe monster groaned as it came again her massive dick throbbed and pulsed before it came again! Jaune gasped as another massive bit of futa cum pushed its way into his guts! His already pregnant belly growing even more as Jaune was filled with two and a half gallons of thick Grimm baby batter! Jaune screamed out in pleasure the feeling of cum being forcibly pumped into him was more than enough to make him gasp! Jaune felt the cum forced its way to him making him squeal as he was fucked raw! 

His hands gripped the straw bed that had been his home in the few months since his capture. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he thought of the friends that he had lost. His team is friends with RWBY and CFVY. He had lost his family and all his friends and now that he was here. Being raped by the massive Grimm in a dank dark breeding pit being forced to give birth to a nearly endless amount of Grimm supercharged with aura.

Mainly because he had so much that any Grimm born from his ass pussy would be supercharged with power before him. And there was nothing that he could to stop it. The boy whimpered as he felt the monster cum hard into him his body shivering as he gripped his hay groaning as he was bred!

"Yes, I do think that this has gone more than efficient." Cinder said before she felt a pull on the back of her hair. 

"Oh, Angeline Fall. You really are a tease aren't you?" Cinder's futa daughter said the first child Jaune had much to everyone's surprise had not been a Grimm but a futa child. Cinder had realized her first cum into him was pure human spunk and no Grimm spunk mixed in. So it made perfect sense it was just that she had no idea how to be a mother. The child had dirty blonde hair and mix-matched eyes. One yellow the other a bright blue. Cinder loved Angeline more than life itself and it was a miracle again that Salem had said once Jaune had birthed a suitable amount of futa Grimm that she could take him to a more traditional arrangement. 

Salem was once a mother herself or a father really. Ozpin was not fighting this war for the sake of humanity but to avoid that monstrous cock from rearranging his boi pussy again and making him pregnant after all! 

"You will just need to calm down ok? You don't have to worry about things like where daddy is. He is going to be ok alright?" Cinder asked the baby in the sling as it let out a gurgle. Little Angeline loved her daddy and that was something that they shared but Jaune was going to have to work for a while longer before he could truly meet and bond with their daughter that was. 

"Just hold on. He will finish his work in a few months isn't that right Wats?"  
"Yes... at this rate, I think that the Grimm that is born will be more than enough to put enough pressure on the kingdoms that we can hold off and make our own more powerful next generation of Grimm. Overall I think Jaune is the best thing to ever happen to us." Wats said as Jaune cried out again the futa Grimm pulled out of him for once even these Grimm needed a break after a few hours of prostate mulching pounding.

The Grimm pulled its knot out of Jaune's ass and the scream of pain that left him almost made Watt's and Cinder feel bad for him but that was hard almost. Jaune gasped as his aura gasped and shuddered. The monster looked as the boi was able to heal himself. His once cavernous ass that was leaking cum like a waterfall. 

A dark deluge of black fluid came from it was not anything more than a small trickle. As his massive aura was able to help his body and make it virgin tight again. Most of the cum not leaving his ass as Jaune groaned as he rolled into the hay his body trying to take as much rest as humanly possible before what was to cum....  
\-----  
"Now just calm down Jaune. I know this is not pleasant but I need you to be strong!" Watt's said as she rubbed his head Cinder almost ripped her hand off but she knew that she was just trying to help. Jaune screamed out at the top of his lungs as his body shook in fear and pain! His body shaking as his boi pussy tensed! His body shook as it grew closer and closer to giving birth to the monster that was trying to leave his body! Jaune gripped the hay beneath him making him cry out as he screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"It hurts! Oh god, it hurts! It's too big! Please make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Jaune screamed as the monster began to push its way out of him! No matter how many times he tried to make the birthing process easier it was pure hell for Jaune. 

He had to fight and scream his heart out as he cried again and again. Jaune screamed out in pain as the monster tried to push its way out again this time his aura worked against them. His diamond-crushing tightness worked against Jaune and his favor as it healed itself thinking that the Grimm was trying to harm him. 

The monster was going to leave his ass one way or another and there was nothing that Jaune could do to make it better! He gripped Cinder's hands as Cinder rubbed the top of his head. Cooing to him making him know that he was safe and he was loved. Even if he lived in a pit, that only had mixed hay and straw for furniture. The only thing he had to eat was the spunk from either Cinder or the Dragon Bessie. Jaune did no know what to think of his future his body felt like it had been torn in two! Jaune screamed out in pain his mind threatened to break as he was once more getting ripped in half!  
The monster before to finally break free of his virgin tight ass, his aura always returned Jaune's ass to the state that it was before. Jaune had to gasp as he was trying to not pass out from the pain his body shuddered as his clit shook in its cage. Jaune wanted to cum so badly as the monster kicked at his prostate womb. Jaune screamed again as the head of the beast began to crown.   
"It's crowning!" Watt's said as she smiled. Jaune screamed again this time more out of desperation than anything. He felt the monster began to push its way out of his ass. The head left first making Jaune see white before almost as if it was never inside the monster left hiM! Jaune knew these futa dragons Grimm were wreaking havoc across Remnant and everyone knew where the came from and the fact that Jaune was making them? Well, it broke him...


End file.
